


'Tis The Damn Season

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Semi-Public Foreplay, Vaginal Fingering, going to the Christmas fair with Clyde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: This was a request made by a very special friend of mine, I love you Laur :) I hope you like it!Prompts: “You have no idea how much I want you right now” + “It’s cold, you should take my jacket”
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	'Tis The Damn Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamdsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/gifts).



Wintry trees decorated in twinkling lights and various clamorous carnival rides adorned the annual Christmas Boone County fair. Though the air bared only the coolness, you remained warm at Clyde's side. Gently nestled into the crook of his arm as he kept you close. It had been almost a year to the date since you met Clyde; having had your first date at this very fair, it seemed only fitting that you would return for your anniversary. 

"Have I told ya how beautiful ya look tonight?" 

"Only about a hundred time since we left the house."

"Well, then I'll say it again." He tightened his grip on your waist, making you giggle. "It's cold, ya should take my jacket." Clyde stopped and turned to face you.

"I'm fine, baby, I promise." You said. Giving him a reassuring smile and pulling him close to you once again, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders. Your whole body tingled at the feeling of his large frame pressed up against yours as he wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned into you. A wave of warmth washed over you once you felt the softness of his lips on yours. 

Clyde interlocked his fingers with yours as you continued to make your way through the fair, occasionally taking a moment to bring the back of your hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss here and there. He loved to watch the way your face lit up at every Christmas decoration you passed.

"What do ya wanna do first, darlin?" Clyde asked as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. "Anythin ya want." You took a moment to look around at the bustling crowd surrounding the rides and eagerly took his hand to drag him, knowing precisely what you wanted to do. 

"Photobooth? Ya sure?" You made your way up to the photo booth behind all of the snack carts, away from the crowds.

"Oh, please, Clyde! We don't get enough pictures together. Plus, the lines are too long for the rides right now, so we have some time to kill." You gushed, holding his hand with both of yours, your entire hand wrapping around only three of his massive fingers. Clyde saw your pleading eyes looking up at him, making him weak at the knees. How was he ever supposed to say no to you? He finally nodded, opening up the small door to the booth for you to head inside.

Neither of you accounted for Clyde's large frame in the booth, so he made himself comfortable on the seat as you settled on his lap. His metal hand wrapped around your waist while his flesh one rested on your thigh.

It wasn't long before the pictures began; you and Clyde posed for each one. And just before the last photo was taken, you pulled Clyde in for a searing kiss, not pulling away even after the flash went off. You cupped the side of his face, parting your lips as the tender caress of his tongue made you sink deeper into the kiss.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." Clyde's voice was low, filled with lust. Biting your lip, you looked down at him, a sparkle in your eyes at his seductive tone. "I have an idea." He hummed softly into your lips, tapping your leg so you could swing it over to straddle him. Once you settled back on his lap, for a second, your mouth brushed his, taking his lower lip into your mouth before releasing it with a pop. Your breath hitched when he began to kiss and nip at the overly delicate skin on your neck and shoulders, his hands already working on unbuttoning your jeans as he whispered to you. "Let me take care of you, darlin." The warmth of his breath on your cool skin, sending a shiver through your body.

Your hands tangled in his dark locks when his hands slid into your jeans, past your lace panties, and skimmed over your folds, gathering up the slick. Slowly, he slipped two thick fingers into your cunt, making you groan at the stretch as his thumb rubbed lazy circles around your clit. 

You cried out when you felt him plunge a third finger into you without warning. Clyde began to pump his fingers at a faster pace, feeling your cunt pulsate around him, fluttering as he curled his fingers towards that tender spot inside of you. Your clit throbbed, aching for attention as you began to gyrate your hips on him, desperate to feel more. 

"Fuck baby, ya look so fucking good fuckin yerself on ma fingers. God, I wanna feel ya cum all over em." Clyde moaned along with you, spurring you on to your own release. His thumb worked your clit as the knot in your core felt like it was going to burst.

"Clyde, I'm going to-I'm about to-" Throwing your head back and arching your back, you sobbed as your vision went dark, your cunt clenching around his fingers, soaking his hand in your release. Clyde wrapped his mechanical arm around you, holding you in place while soothing you, whispering soft praises as your body went limp from the intensity of your orgasm. You lifted your head to lay on his shoulder, still trying to catch your breath as he ran his hand up and down your back.

"We gotta come to this photobooth more often." Clyde hummed softly, making you both chuckle. "Now, let's get ya home. Gotta have ya makin those pretty sounds fer me all night."


End file.
